


梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701
Summary: 暂无
Relationships: 罗渽民/董思成
Kudos: 9





	梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_

梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_

昀昀2002年、身高173设定，in NCT DREAM。  
*大家都已经向昀昀表白，昀昀也答应了。多攻文。  
本篇主JAEMIN。  
——————————————————————————————  
“You are my little rose. I want to grow strawberries on you.”  
——————————————————————————————  
又名Baby Don't Stop  
推荐BGM：NCT U - 《Baby Don't Stop》  
罗渽民是一位辛勤工作的园丁。  
“罗渽民，明天他还要露腹肌跳舞呢，你可别咬他。”钟辰乐在他进去卧室前，皱了皱眉，轻轻嘱咐道。  
“那我更要在他身上种草莓了。”罗渽民挑眉笑了笑，反其意而行。  
屋里。  
罗渽民撩开董思成半解的衬衫，眼前的美好让他血脉偾张。  
小孩的乳粒红红的挺立着，房间里的景象氤氲美好。  
罗渽民在董思成的锁骨上啃啃咬咬，留下了一朵朵红艳，璀璨，耀眼，娇艳欲滴的深红色玫瑰。  
“哥…别这样…啊~明天，明天还要……”  
“明天还要露肉？那我更要狠狠欺负你。”罗渽民顺着董思成的肌肤一路种花种莓。红色的咬痕在董思成雪白的皮肤上显得格外妖冶，像雪地中盛开的点点红梅。  
“Baby, you are my little flower...”罗渽民凑近董思成耳边说，“You are my little strawberry, my little rose, my little flower...”  
董思成本来白净柔滑的皮肤上斑驳无比。那些红的发紫的咬痕，预告着这是一场激烈的性事。  
终于，随着董思成的高潮，前奏结束。  
正式的乐章，随着罗渽民的性器进入董思成的身体开始。  
罗渽民像是园丁一样温柔的对待他的lovely flower。  
他轻轻抚了抚小花朵的小腹部位，已经鼓起来一小块了：“Baby，这里，是不是已经有了Jeno的孩子啊？”  
“啊~如果，如果哥哥也，也想要一个孩子的话，也，也可以射满昀昀……啊~”  
罗渽民猛烈地撞击董思成那里，听到这句话，差一点缴械投降。  
“Baby, I want to keep you in my greenhouse...My pretty little flower...Brother loves you...”在情事上，罗渽民喜欢用英文讲荤段子，跟之前英文不好的他出入甚大。  
董思成用手臂紧紧抱住罗渽民，吻他的唇瓣。  
罗渽民感受到了小孩的主动，抓住小孩的腿，塑成了可以整根没入的姿势，一顶就顶到了头。  
“Baby，”罗渽民轻轻说，“Baby要是一个女孩子的话，哥哥是不是已经操到你的宫口了呢？我的骚宝贝啊，哥哥真想把你关起来，把你拷在床上，让你一丝不挂的被哥哥操，把你操晕，操到只能喜欢哥哥一个人……”  
董思成感受着罗渽民的巨大性器，用肉穴努力吸着，带着罗渽民进入到更深的地方。而罗渽民为之疯狂。  
罗渽民翻个身，就成了骑乘式。  
董思成呆愣了一下，听到罗渽民说：“Baby，自己动。”  
“好……”董思成扶着罗渽民的腰，微微站起身，再用力坐下，嘴里溢出声声呻吟，让罗渽民十分满意。  
才抽插了几下，董思成抚上小腹，抚摸着里面的大物件：“哥哥，娜娜哥哥，你摸，这是你的…啊~大…大肉棒……哈啊~”  
“艹”  
罗渽民低骂一声。这孩子看着纯的很，怎么这么淫荡！  
“怎么不动了？”  
感觉到董思成半天没有动作，罗渽民抬起头，问他。  
“累了嘛……”董思成肆无忌惮的撒着娇，但是罗渽民却显得冷酷无情。把董思成翻个个儿直接用尽力气进入，把董思成翻来覆去的操，董思成被猛烈的撞击弄得双眼失焦，像是落水者在水中抱住了救命的浮木一般。  
最后随着罗渽民的一声低吼，这场激烈的性爱，才宣告结束。

未完待续、、


End file.
